


flaneur (james maguire x reader)

by finelinegubler



Category: Derry Girls (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-10
Updated: 2020-12-10
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:41:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 768
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27989394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/finelinegubler/pseuds/finelinegubler
Summary: flaneur [french: noun] - one who strolls around aimlessly but enjoyably, observing life and surroundings.
Relationships: James Maguire & Michelle Mallon, James Maguire/Erin Quinn, James Maguire/Orla McCool, James Maguire/Reader
Kudos: 2





	flaneur (james maguire x reader)

**Author's Note:**

> if yall dont like this imma just post it on tumblr tmr LOL but i wrote this bc there r like NO fics abt him and im in love with him so i decided you know what, I will take one for the team guys! anyways please enjoy

I am new to this town “Derry”, I’ve just moved here from h/t for my dad’s job and to be closer to my mum's family [if you arent irish...now u r ;) ]. Though, I do miss my hometown Derry is very beautiful, sure it's SUPER small here and you know most people but that is simply how Ireland is. I am to begin attending a school for all girls called “Our Lady Immaculate Girls' School”, sounds a bit posh don't it? Anyway this school has a cute uniform which I must admit I look forward to a slight bit. Right now I am walking around the town trying to familiarize myself with the town. I aimlessly walk around going the long way back to my new house enjoying all my surroundings.   
Finally, I arrive at the house to my mum cooking frantically and me baby sister laying on her blanket watching the television. I hang up my coat on the hanger and kick off my shoes hearing music from my brother's room being blared loudly. I say hi to my mum and head up the stairs towards my room. I set all me stuff down and started pulling out my pajamas and hanging my uniform for tomorrow. My brother's music was too loud especially for the night before school so I naturally told him off about it. “OI SHUT UP” I yelled over the music, “WHAT DID’YA SAY??” he replied. I simply walked over and unplugged his speakers, “I said shut up, its nearly 7 pm. We could get a noise complaint and to be frank with ya it is ANNOYING SO SHUT UP” I said sharply with my voice raised. Luckily, he knew better than to get us another noise complaint because last time he did, let's just say mum used her wooden spoon….very harshly. He is lucky daddy was not the one that answered the door when the police came. Now I have taken a shower and began brushing my hair. After that I washed my face and did my facial routine, for a little extra boost I put on an overnight face mask and went straight to sleep.   
Next morning I woke up at 6:30, washed my face, brushed my hair and went straight back to lying down while watching an episode of me favorite show. As the episode came to an end I simply put on another as I got up and began getting dressed. I then did my makeup which was fairly simple, a tiny bit of bronzer and blush, brow gel and mascara. I then added a lip tint and gloss because I wanted to make a good impression as it was my first day. I grabbed my favorite book and put that in my bookbag as well as any emergency items just in case. I then went downstairs and ate some toast with a bit of blood sausage and Barry’s tea. I said bye to my mum and sister as my dad and brother had already left. Then, headed out to the bus stop. As I walked I saw a group of girls and one boy? Wearing the same uniform as me just a bit ahead of me but I was too afraid to talk or make them notice me. We ended up at the same stop and I saw them glance at me speaking about how I was new from h/t . Then one of them approached me. “Hi uh I'm Michelle, heard youre new in Derry ya?” She slightly smiled as she introduced herself, she appeared to be very bold with a bit more noticeable makeup and curly hair. I smiled and said “Hi Im Eva and yeah I am the new girl, nice to meet you” “Nice to meet you too but let me show you my friends, since theyre too scared to say hi apparently” She said as she grabbed my wrist and brought me to the group she had been walking with. “Hi im eren” a short blonde girl with very apparent facial expressions said “HI im Orla!!” a very hyperactive ish? Girl with brown curly hair stated. “Hi I’m Claire” a short chubbier girl with blonde hair tied back into a ponytail said. “Hi I’m James, pleasure to meet you” The only boy said, he had brown curly hair and hazel eyes, he stood at about 6’ ft. He was stunning but I quickly snapped out of my daze with him and introduced myself to them all, though there was a slight burn on my cheeks from the small moment with James.


End file.
